


Ser Firefly! We have no time for games when the world is going up in… conflagration!

by burntotears



Series: The Gaming Chronicles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child of Light - Freeform, Cuddling, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Revelations, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski does his best to size up Isaac upon his arrival in Beacon Hills for his visit over spring break while Stiles is just trying to keep his jaw off the floor after Isaac's revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ser Firefly! We have no time for games when the world is going up in… conflagration!

“Isaac…” Stiles was near whispering as he stood frozen in the middle of the bus station, staring at his friend. He’d seen him plenty of times at this point through video chats, it wasn’t like he didn’t know that Isaac was for real, but seeing him face to face was like some kind of validation that he hadn’t just created this whole thing inside of his head.

The sheriff cleared his throat behind Stiles and knocked him from his stupor. “Uh… right. Isaac, this is my dad. Dad, this is Isaac.” Stiles gave Isaac an apologetic look. “I would’ve come and picked you up _myself_ , but… my dad insisted that he had to come along and make sure you weren’t a serial murdering rapist so… yeah. Here we are.” Stiles eyed his father with annoyance. “As you can see, he’s definitely a senior, just like me, and not here to murder me, though I can’t speak for my maidenhood…”

Isaac looked like he was either going to throw up or pass out and Stiles couldn’t tell if it was from meeting the sheriff right off the bus or because of what Stiles had just said. Oops.

Mr. Stilinski frowned at his son and held his hand out toward the blond teenager. “And apparently you’re friends with my son, for reasons unknown. I apologize for his behavior. He didn’t learn it from me.”

Isaac reached his hand out slowly and took the sheriff’s, apparently at a loss for words at the exchange happening between the two Stilinski men. Stiles felt bad for him; theirs wasn’t an easy relationship to be confronted with, that was for sure. “I think we’re scaring him, Dad. Should probably tone it down for a bit,” Stiles said, offering Isaac a warm, welcoming smile.

“Welcome to Beacon Hills, Isaac. Don’t know if Stiles mentioned it, but I’m the sheriff here, so don’t try anything funny or you may end up in a holding cell.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and face-palmed. “Really, Dad? That’s so lame. Stop trying to freak him out.”

The sheriff guided Isaac by the shoulder while Stiles took his friend’s bag from his hand and slung it over his own shoulder. Isaac looked like he was going to protest, but was still too stunned to get anything of consequence out of his mouth. Stiles just shook his head.

“You’ll be staying with us, of course, but considering the nature of your relationship with my son, I don’t think it’s appropriate that you and Stiles sleep in the same room,” Mr. Stilinski explained as they headed toward the squad car his dad had insisted they ride there in.

“Was it _really_ necessary to lead with that information?” Stiles groaned, tossing Isaac’s bag into the trunk when the sheriff popped it open for him.

“Wait. He knows?” Isaac asked. It was the first thing he’d said since he arrived and his face turned red immediately.

“Well…” Stiles started, a blush of his own creeping on his face. “I didn’t exactly tell him, he kinda figured it out. He’s…”

“I’m a detective, son,” the sheriff responded for him, patting Isaac’s shoulder with a wry grin. “He thinks he’s clever, but he can’t pull anything over on me.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Sorry about the ride,” he said quietly after his dad had gotten in the front seat. “He insisted on making you as uncomfortable as possible to ‘feel you out’. You can sit in the front if you want to?”

“Um… I’d rather ride with you in the back if that’s cool?” Isaac asked timidly.

“Totally. I know he seems kinda intimidating at first, but he’s seriously a huge teddy bear, I promise. Here,” Stiles opened the door for Isaac and slid in next to him in the backseat. 

The conversation was mostly idle chit-chat between his dad and Isaac about Isaac’s school and foster parents back in Seattle. Stiles spent the whole car ride staring blatantly at Isaac, still a little bit in shock that he was there in front of him within touching distance. They were turning onto Stiles’ street when he finally reached out and touched Isaac’s wrist. The blond met his eyes and they smiled at each other, Stiles biting his lip and pulling his hand away as they parked in front of the house.

“Home sweet home,” he gestured Isaac to the front door, still carrying his bag even though Isaac had tried to coerce it back from him. 

“Stiles will show you the guest room where you’ll be staying. I’ll leave you boys to it for the evening; I assume you want to hang out. I hope you have fun here, Isaac… we’re glad to have you,” the sheriff smiled warmly, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator and settling into a recliner in the living room.

“Thank you for letting me stay, sir. I really appreciate it,” Isaac said quickly as Stiles wrapped his hand around his friend’s wrist and tugged him toward the staircase.

“That’s the guest room right there,” Stiles said, throwing the door open and waving his hand around inside before tugging Isaac farther down the hall and into his own bedroom. He set Isaac’s bag down on his desk chair and closed the door behind them before sinking down onto the edge of his bed. “I really am sorry he came and pulled that shit. I dunno why he was determined to make you feel as unwelcome as possible.”

Isaac was glancing around Stiles’ room. He’d seen some of it while they did video chats, but not the whole thing and it was different to actually be standing in it, knowing that Stiles had spent all those hours chatting with him from this very room. “No, he didn’t make me feel unwelcome, but he is pretty intimidating. He’s just looking out for you, Stiles. He loves you and he wants to protect you…”

“Yeah well… I’m a bit old for that,” Stiles complained, watching Isaac as he slowly walked around his room, eying his friend up and down a bit. “You can sit down, you know…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just… I’ve been on the bus all day and I wanna… shit, I can’t believe I’m really here.” Isaac slowly turned and faced Stiles, looking at him with wide eyes. “I can’t believe that _you_ … you’re _right there_ ,” he gestured at Stiles.

“Hey…” Stiles said quietly. “Will you come sit down?” He patted on the bed next to him. He wasn’t trying to rush Isaac or anything, but he wanted to at least be near him if he couldn’t touch him again. Granted he was more than happy to just be breathing the same air…

Isaac nodded and walked over, sitting down on Stiles’ bed, not right on top of him, but not really far away either. He looked up at Stiles’ face almost instantly and they stared into each other’s eyes, almost as if they were having a contest to see who would look away first, except that neither of them wanted to.

Stiles reached out and then stopped. “Can I… can I touch you? Again? I just want… I dunno, to know this is real, I guess?” His face flushed hot, but Isaac smiled at him.

“It’s surreal, isn’t it?” he nodded, reaching over and taking Stiles’ hand in his own. He rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ pulse point and for some reason Stiles’ pulse instantly picked up pace, though he never stopped staring into Isaac’s eyes. He swore he saw something flash across his face, like recognition, like excitement, like needy hunger, but he was probably just misreading it. 

“Why’s your heart beating so fast?” Isaac asked him, still holding his thumb over the delicate skin of Stiles’ wrist.

Stiles snorted. “I dunno, what do _you_ think? Aren’t you nervous?”

“Yeah, I am,” Isaac nodded and scooted closer to Stiles on the bed, totally contradicting what he’d just said.

“Wow, yeah, you seem absolutely wracked with nerves,” Stiles rolled his eyes, which somehow found themselves glued to Isaac’s mouth. He blamed it on the other teen’s movement; if he’d just sat still, Stiles wouldn’t be having impure thoughts about him already. 

Isaac smirked in response to Stiles’ nervous sarcasm, pressing his other hand to the side of Stiles’ neck. He couldn’t help but lean into it automatically. It was warm and large and everything he’d been longing for for months, for fuck’s sake. “I am, Stiles, I promise,” Isaac said quietly, his breath gusting over Stiles’ face. When had he gotten that close? “I just… we’ve waited a long fucking time for-”

Stiles kissed him, cutting him off. He couldn’t help himself, Isaac was _right there_ , after all, just asking for it, and god was he right, they had been waiting for a long time to be able to do this. He fisted his hand in the front of Isaac’s shirt, pressing into his mouth greedily, all lips and tongue and teeth. It was too eager, too needy - too much too fast and it was _everything_ he’d wanted and couldn’t have because of their geographical complications. He clutched at Isaac’s hand, forearm, tugging his arm nearer his own body as they softened their voracious assault and began to offer more than they tried to take from one another. 

Isaac pulled back then, breathing heavily, looking at Stiles with darkened eyes. “I _told_ you,” he said, leaning forward to place a pecking kiss on Stiles’ lips and then the corner of his mouth and the side of his jaw.

“Told me wha- _ah_ …” he gave an involuntary shiver from the blond’s lips near his neck.

“Your _mouth_ ,” Isaac responded, pulling back so he could let his eyes trace the line of Stiles’ kiss-swollen lips. “It’s near _obscene_ , Stiles, jesus…”

Stiles rolled his eyes and lifted a hand into Isaac’s hair, sighing softly against the other’s lips as he finally was able to sink his fingers into those curls and massage against his scalp gently. He kissed at Isaac’s mouth softly as the blond closed his eyes, leaning into Stiles’ hand with a quiet, happy moan. Stiles blinked, slightly thrown off-guard by the noise. He pressed his mouth against Isaac’s neck and the other teen groaned before pulling back.

“Hey…” Isaac said, looking Stiles in the face before he leaned in and kissed him again. This time it was slow, their mouths open and tongues sliding against each other slowly, sensually, making Stiles shiver in want. He pushed against Isaac’s chest so he’d lie back on the bed, though Stiles wasn’t bold enough to lie over him just yet, so he pressed his body along Isaac’s side while they kissed. Isaac held his hand against the side of Stiles’ face and he leaned into it, sighing into Isaac’s mouth contentedly.

They pulled away panting again, this time Isaac kissing along Stiles’ jaw and down his neck to his collarbone where he started to suck a mark into Stiles’ skin where it wouldn’t show outside his shirt. He tilted his head to the side, moaning quietly. “ _Shit_ that feels good, baby…” Suddenly Isaac had flipped Stiles over on his back and was working at his collar with more fervor, groaning against his skin while Stiles clutched at his hair. “Isaac, _fuck_ …”

The blond lifted his head and kissed Stiles eagerly, staring him down with lust-soaked eyes. “I love it when you call me that…” He tilted his head, nosing against the side of Stiles’ neck; it felt like the blond was snuffling against his skin, but he was distracted when Isaac licked and then sucked at his earlobe. “Stiles…”

“ _Ahhh-_ ” was his intelligent response.

“I want you so bad,” Isaac whispered in his ear, nibbling at his earlobe now.

Stiles nodded stupidly. “Me too… I mean, I want _you_ , obviously… I don’t want me, that would just be-”

“Shit!” Isaac exclaimed and he was scrambling off of Stiles’ body faster than he would’ve thought possible.

“I was gonna say weird but…” Stiles raised an eyebrow, watching Isaac move across the bed like Stiles had burned him. “Dude, wha-”

“Your dad’s coming!” Isaac whisper-screamed at him and picked up the nearest controller and turned on Stiles’ XBox like that was an everyday occurrence. 

Stiles was still stunned as his friend threw him a controller. “How can you even…”

When the sheriff knocked on the door and then opened it two seconds later (he wasn’t going to give them the privacy, _of course_ ) they were sitting against the wall on Stiles’ bed battling the beginning creatures in _Child of Light_. Stiles snorted a laugh as he commentated the subtitles on the screen. “Ser Firefly, ignite your rear!” He looked over at his dad when he walked in. “Oh hey, Dad. What’s up?”

“Just seeing what you two were up to. Same thing as always?” the sheriff asked, looking skeptically at them, searching for signs that they were lying to him.

“Yeah well… a leopard can’t change his spots and all that. We’re creatures of habit,” Stiles shrugged and and Isaac smiled up at the sheriff.

Mr. Stilinski narrowed his eyes at Stiles for a few moments, scanned the room one more time then conceded. “Fine. Just… don’t stay up too late, Stiles. I’ve gotta work in the morning so I’m going to bed. Make sure _you’re_ sleeping in the other room, Isaac. I’ll come check in the morning.” He eyed them both pointedly and then started walking out of the room. “Have fun and… be safe. Love you, son. Goodnight, Isaac.”

Stiles’ voice squeaked when he replied, “Love you too, Dad,” and Isaac piped up a quiet, “Goodnight, sir,” after the sheriff had already shut the door. They couldn’t have been any more embarrassed when they looked at one another. “Oh my _god_...”

“Did he just tell us to be _safe_?” Isaac asked in the same quiet voice, looking awed at Stiles.

“Uh huh,” he nodded miserably. He’d _almost_ forgotten, but not even his dad’s humiliation could deter him. “What the _fuck_ , Isaac!” he said suddenly, tossing his controller across the bed. “Please tell me this is a joke and I haven’t spent a fucking year and a half telling you about werewolves and how they’re real to have you make fun of me about it when you actually _were one_ this whole fucking time!”

Isaac’s eyes went wide and he slunk down on the bed, looking cowed. “Wha - how in the hell… you’re too smart for your own good, you know that?”

“That’s not even an answer! Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles was hurt. Sure, he hadn’t been completely honest with Isaac either, but it wasn’t like _Stiles_ was a werewolf himself. Just very werewolf adjacent. And he’d been bringing them up constantly for a _reason!_ That was sort-of honesty right there, wasn’t it?

“Because I didn’t know if you really knew or not, Stiles! For all I knew, your so-called proof could’ve been bullshitted from movies! I couldn’t risk telling you that and you telling someone else and word getting out about me. Or worse... you thinking I was fucking insane and never talking to me again!” Isaac’s blue eyes were alight with worry and fear and it was something Stiles hated seeing on his face.

“I never would’ve left, Isaac; I never would’ve told anyone. I’m not like that. You should’ve… nevermind. I get it. It makes sense that you wouldn’t want to tell me, I just... were you even going to tell me while you were here?” Stiles chewed his lip, still unable to hide that he felt slightly betrayed.

Isaac nodded vigorously. “Yes, I was going to look at your ‘proof’ and see if it was legitimate, y’know? And if it was, I was going to tell you the truth, or, y’know… _show_ you… I dunno. It’s not like I didn’t _want_ to tell you, I just… I couldn’t risk it without knowing for certain what you knew and you never would _say_ for some reason…”

“Well, that’s ‘cause… there are werewolves here in town. That’s how I know about them. I know a few personally, so…” he blinked and then reached out for Isaac’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He rubbed the pads of his fingers lightly over Isaac’s fingertips, against the blunt edges of his fingernails, sighing heavily. “I can’t believe… this whole time…”

“Are you… I mean, does it freak you out? I can - I don’t have to stay… we don’t have to…” Isaac squeezed his hand involuntarily.

“It doesn’t freak me out, Isaac. I’ve been dealing with werewolves for a long time. I just feel like there’s this whole other part of you I don’t know about and it kinda sucks ‘cause I thought I knew everything,” Stiles looked up into Isaac’s face, frowning slightly.

Isaac mirrored his facial expression. “What about _you_ , though? You’ve ‘been dealing with werewolves for a long time’? What does that even mean? Obviously you haven’t been telling me everything, besides that you believed in werewolves and had the proof. You were playing it off as a big joke, Stiles… just how involved are you?”

Stiles was quiet for a while, longer than he normally would be. He turned and tucked his face into Isaac’s neck suddenly, taking a long, slow drawl through his nose of his skin, knowing that it would make the werewolf react. The other teen shivered and reached his arm around Stiles’ waist, clutching at him tightly, pulling him nearer until Stiles found himself sitting in Isaac’s lap.

“All this time I was thinking I was gonna get to leave hickeys all over you and now I find out none of it will even stick. Dude, do you realize how much that sucks?” Stiles complained, swiping his tongue out teasingly against Isaac’s throat, then sucking a gentle, tentative (but temporary) mark on his skin.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Isaac whined softly, clutching at his waist more tightly.

Stiles hummed. “You’re okay with the human getting his teeth against your throat, hmm?” he mused.

Isaac pressed a hand into Stiles’ hair. “I’m okay with _you_ ; I trust you, with all of me,” Isaac said seriously, his breathing going heavy.

Stiles pulled back and looked him in the eye, his own wide and shining. “Shit, Isaac…” Stiles leaned in and kissed him softly, trying to convey feeling he didn’t fully understand yet, but when they had moments like this (and it happened a lot lately), he could feel it seeping through him like an egg cracked over his head, winding its way through his bone marrow. Stiles brushed his thumb along Isaac’s ridiculous cheekbone, pulling back slowly. “You’re unbelievable sometimes, you know that?”

Isaac blinked. “Is that like… is that a bad thing?”

“No,” Stiles laughed with a shake of his head, pulling back more. “Um, my involvement is… Scott’s an alpha now. He’s uh, he’s _my_ alpha. I’ve always been his pack, I guess, once he got bit, so… yeah. I’m… _fairly_ involved.”

“I can’t believe this. What are the chances? We could’ve been talking about it the entire time, I mean…” Isaac sighed and hugged Stiles to his chest; Stiles leaned into it, picking absently at his shirt with one hand while he looked up at Isaac, head resting on his shoulder. Isaac looked down at his face, their noses nearly bumping. “How… what is it like? Has it been bad for you?” A shadow seemed to cross Isaac’s face and Stiles wondered what he was thinking about.

“It hasn’t necessarily been _good_. A lot of people have died. Good friends have died… a lot of people have been hurt or gone missing. I didn’t want to tell my dad just because things have been so fucked up around here and he’s been suspended already because of this shit and because of shit that _I’ve_ done trying to deal with all of it, so, it’s…” He trailed off and looked at Isaac’s chin, feeling useless. He’d felt lost for a while now, unsure of where to go and what to do. After Jackson became a werewolf and skipped town, things settled down for a bit, but then the alpha pack blew into town and things were starting to get hectic again. It had only been a few days ago, but he was worried that Isaac was going to find out and try to get involved and he just didn’t want that. He didn’t want to see him get hurt, especially not now when they were just getting to actually meet one another. Stiles was hoping in vain that he’d get a week of peace so he and Isaac could enjoy themselves together.

“You don’t want to leave town, do you? For college? In case something happens?” Isaac guessed, pressing his hand on Stiles’ neck. He leaned into it gratefully, sighing.

“If it weren’t for Scott, more people would be dead, y’know? If we leave, I don’t know what’s gonna happen. I couldn’t live with myself and I _know_ Scott would blame himself if anything happened to someone else around here. He feels responsible for this town, it’s the reason he became an alpha in the first place - because he helps people and he already feels responsible for Allison-”

“Wait, what do you mean that’s the reason he became an alpha?” Isaac looked confused.

“Scott’s a ‘true alpha’. He became an alpha because he’s just a good fucking guy, because he cares about people, strength of character, power of will, all that comic book superhero shit… that’s Scott McCall in a nutshell.” Stiles said it like it was no big deal, but he could see Isaac’s jaw was nearly hitting the floor.

“That’s a real thing? I’ve heard rumors, but I just… holy shit…”

“Who’s your alpha?” Stiles asked.

Isaac cast his eyes downward. “I don’t have anyone.”

Stiles frowned. He lifted the blond’s face by his chin and shook his own head. “That’s not true. You have _me_. Besides, alphas are overrated.”

Isaac laughed. “Maybe for you; you don’t actually need one,” Isaac said, leaning into Stiles.

“I dunno, you look like you’re doing pretty well for yourself. Got great… abs and such,” Stiles patted Isaac’s stomach with a grin and Isaac laughed again.

“It’s just harder to dodge hunters and stuff; easier when you’ve got a pack to watch your back,” Isaac shrugged his shoulder. “Now what was this about you getting your dad suspended from work? Tell me about what’s been happening around here.” Isaac settled down into the bed with Stiles in his arms. It was warm and comfortable and surprisingly easy considering they’d never touched an hour before this. But he knew Isaac, he knew him nearly inside and out and this was just another step on the road to knowing him one hundred percent. And he really, really wanted to.

“Well, I _might’ve_ stolen a police transport vehicle to lock one of our classmate’s up in.”

“No fucking way...”

"Yep. I'm one of them bad boys they warn you about, Lahey." Stiles puffed out his chest in false bravado.

“Wow,” Isaac mock-sighed, trying not to laugh. “You really are. I’m swooning over here.”

“Yeah, just try not to faint. Not sure I’d be able to carry your ass back to the guest bedroom on my own...”

**Author's Note:**

> The game featured in this installment is [Child of Light](http://childoflight.ubi.com/).
> 
> The title is a play off of the character Rubella who refuses to rhyme her lines like every other character in the game, [much to their dismay](http://youtu.be/YMBjPzpoVQI?t=55s).


End file.
